


Better A Bow (Than A Collar)

by cheshirecat101



Series: Fantastic Bond-Mates and Where to Find Them [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adult Credence Barebone, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, OT3, Omega Credence Barebone, Omega Newt, Omega Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Teasing, Three Way Bond, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101
Summary: Newt and Credence surprise Graves with quite the Christmas present; both Omegas tied up like presents, all for the Alpha to unwrap as he pleases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I...have no excuse for my filth, this has been kicking around my head for days and I just had to write it finally, on Christmas Eve. In texts. To Sara. Thank god she puts up with me. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some Christmas filth set after Boys That Glitter Love The Dark, which you can read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8886676). Honestly though, if you like Alpha/Omega threesomes and this OT3, you won't be missing anything by just reading this. 
> 
> Once again, I do commissions, message me at the email on my profile if you're interested, also my tumblr is [here](http://disassociatedtinman.tumblr.com/) where I'm taking prompts. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

"What are you supposed to be?" Graves stopped, keys still in the door, hand still on the keys, eyes fixed on Credence on the bed. 

Credence, who was totally nude, wrists bound with the nice black fur and leather cuffs in front of him, his posture straight where he knelt on the bed, a red ribbon wrapped around his throat. 

"I'm...a present you're not meant to unwrap," he said quietly, and Graves's eyebrows lifted as he pulled his keys from the door. He shut it carefully, and with a twist of his wrist, locked it. From prying outside eyes, from anyone who wouldn't understand this. His boys. Speaking of...

"Newt," he called out gently, starting to shed his coat and scarf. "I know this is your favorite holiday, but this is...quite the present. Does it come with another?" 

"Take off your clothes and see," came from an undetermined direction, and Graves looked around for the other Omega, but couldn't spot him. His other senses were serving him better, Newt's scent coming clearly from the darker corner of the apartment, towards the bathroom. But he didn't reveal that he knew yet, instead continuing to strip. After all, he had a present waiting.

"Newt..." Graves called almost warningly the moment that he was undressed, approaching the bed and the bound Credence atop it. Credence was averting his gaze, a show of submission that he knew Graves liked, and Graves felt a pleased warmth roll through his gut at the sight of Credence's kiss reddened lips. So Newt had warmed him up for him, and had even taken the liberty of laying out a few tools on the bed for Graves. The flogger, another pair of cuffs--the gold ones that he usually used for Newt--and the thicker crystal teaser wand that Credence had taken a liking to, and Graves as a result as well. Ah, so this was quite the present. Newt and Credence, at his disposal, or Newt would be if he ever came out of the shadows. The beautiful Omega was hiding, though, and Graves's curiosity was piqued. 

"Newt," he called again, voice velvety soft, like the dark blindfold that was also laid out neatly on the bed, black ribbon folded neatly, just begging to be tied into a bow around one of the Omega's eyes. "My beautiful boy, why are you hiding in the dark?" 

A moment of silence, and Newt appeared slowly, also completely nude, with a royal blue ribbon around his throat as well. "You know I get shy," he murmured gently, but there was an excitement in his tone, a poorly hidden anticipation. "Happy Christmas, Percy." 

Graves winced slightly at the use of the nickname, and Credence snickered softly, though he quickly turned it into a cough when his Alpha turned a look on him.

"Oh, baby boy," Graves warned, and Credence struggled not to wince, though the pet name clearly caught his cock's attention. The poor thing twitched. "That was a poor decision, wasn't it?" 

"Yes, Daddy," Credence said immediately, a soft, submissive murmur. And Graves was pleased. 

He looked to Newt again, whose hands were behind his back, clearly holding something back, and Graves wanted to know what. 

"Love..." 

Newt's smile was shy, but pleased, and he pulled his hands from behind his back, holding out a brand new crop with a black ribbon tied around it. Graves whistled lowly, more than pleased, and Newt's smile grew as he offered it out to his Alpha. To their Alpha. 

Graves, as was his policy, tested the crop on his own arm before even thinking to try it on either of the Omegas, and whistled again at the beautiful thwacking sound the crop made against his arm, as well as the red band it left behind. 

"What a pretty new toy," he murmured appreciatively, but then turned his eyes to Newt again with a smile. "Who picked it out?" 

"It was my idea, but Credence picked it," Newt admitted, and Credence smiled shyly as Graves purred, "Such good boys deserve an even better reward. So tell me, my lovely Newt. Did you have anything special in mind for our Christmas evening?" 

"Christmas Eve," Credence reminded softly, and Graves reached out a hand, stroking it gently down the shy young man's cheek, who ducked his head, pleased smile growing. 

"Yes, Christmas Eve, my smart boy. Does that mean...?" 

"We have something else planned for Christmas," Newt blurted out excitedly, and Credence nodded against Graves's hand, who smiled like a wolf that had caught a scent.

"What thoughtful mates I have. Well. Do you want your rewards or not?" he asked, and Newt scrambled to join Credence on the bed, offering out his wrists to Graves immediately. The king size bed with the metalwork bed frame was the best thing they'd ever invested in, and Graves planned on possibly breaking it tonight. His boys. His thoughtful boys. They were both going to come harder than they ever had before. 

Slowly, Graves bound Newt's wrists together, then dropped them, taking Credence's bound hands and clipping them to the bed frame, the nubile young man stretched out on his back, with his legs spread and inner thighs exposed. Graves gently raked his fingernails up one creamy white thigh as his other hand tugged and pet over Newt's hair, guiding him to a position on his knees. 

At first, it had been a lot of training and a lot of negotiation. Accidents, bumped heads, bruised elbows, considering and fighting and finally compromising. Most of the smoothness they could adopt now came from simple cohabitation, from getting used to each other and the bond and the natural roles and rhythms they fell into. Gone were the awkward, rebellious days of yore. Here were the days fueled with the hottest sex Graves had ever had, every roll around with either or both of them fueling a fire he hadn't even known was building. 

It wasn't his fault he'd fallen in love with them. Bonds did that sort of thing, but somehow he'd thought he could maintain all the control in the bond, even with both of them trying to tug themselves and each other free. Instead, it had evened out into something equal, something fair. They both controlled him as much as Graves controlled them both, and it was better this way, in the end. Because it meant nights like this, surprises from Omegas who'd once hated and resented him, and now eagerly awaited his return on holiday nights.

With Newt on his knees between Credence's thighs, Credence's entrance already wet and leaking, his body self lubricating in that handy way Omegas had, Graves slid onto the bed, slithering in gently behind Newt and pressing his chest against the older Omega's back. Newt shivered slightly, something unspoken passing between him and Credence, and Graves, who was getting better at reading their secret language, took it as an anticipatory glance. They were pleased with themselves. They knew they'd surprised Graves, and made him happy as a result, and meanwhile they were both pleased with each other. 

While Graves had slowly been accepted by them both as their Alpha, he'd still struggled to find his place between the two of them, before realizing that wasn't where he should be at all. He couldn't get between them, couldn't fully understand the bond they'd already formed with each other long before he showed up, and he certainly couldn't interfere. They had their own language, their own way of communicating after being left alone together for so long, and to try to destroy that would either destroy them both or make them destroy him in the process. 

So he stopped fighting it. Stopped interfering with them altogether, and it became much more interesting that way. When they were allowed to communicate with each other freely, they didn't harshly rebel like he'd expected. Instead, they started working together to accept him, to strengthen the three way bond, to build a relationship with him. Together.

And slowly, he'd started to pick up on some of their signals, helped along by the empathy naturally given to him towards them by the bond. It allowed him to feel them both more fully, and understand their emotional triggers. Quickly, he learned what they liked and didn't like, about him, about sex, about each other, about everything. And they learned about him as well. 

It wasn't like he was wholly evil to them like he'd once been. He learned that Credence responded much better to praise than threats, and Newt would do whatever it took to protect Credence, at the risk of getting hurt himself. Only, Graves had never wanted to hurt them. Control, maybe, but control was his own way of dealing with the world. With a power he could never quite own in the form of Credence's debilitating heats. Now that they were bonded, and all three of them forced to change, to adjust to each other, things had changed drastically. 

Well. 

Maybe not the sex.

"I think we'll save the new toy for now," he purred as Newt's hands naturally found their way down Credence's thighs, soothing, reassuring. Beautiful boys. Better toys. And the best present he could ask for. "But perhaps...we could play a little bit." 

Newt was also more of a masochist than he seemed, something perhaps that arose from his constant taking of Credence's pain or danger onto himself. He'd adapted to like it. While Credence could be triggered by violence, so Graves had to tread carefully with him, not pour salt into old wounds. So Graves gently picked up the crystal wand, the hefty weight changing hands as he handed it to Newt, whose hands were still bound, but not useless like Credence's were. 

"Fuck him," he breathed hotly in Newt's ear, eyes dark with expanded pupils as he looked at Credence past Newt's back. And Credence's delight was nearly palpable.

Slowly, Newt began to insert the glass dildo, teasing Credence with it by inserting it partially, never past the head, then pulling it back, then inserting again, then pulling back, and so on, so forth, until Credence was nearly groaning with frustration. Graves smiled at seeing his boy so upset, and soothingly ran his hand along Credence's calf, his other hand wrapping around Newt's abdomen and taking a gentle hold of his member. 

The wand slipped in Newt's hand, falling into Credence more fully, who moaned, and Newt himself gasped softly, hands starting to pleasure Credence more fully with the wand while Graves gently stroked him, worked him up.

The hand Graves had on Credence's calf worked its way back, nails raking gently down Newt's spine who shivered, wetness no doubt starting to spread between his thighs. Graves reached a hand underneath him, in between his kneeling legs to feel it, and he breathed in deep the scent of double Omega pheromones in the air, groaning softly. 

"Good boys. Such good boys," he murmured, starting to play with Newt's entrance as much as the limited space would allow, and Newt made a strangled noise as Graves bit softly into his shoulder. Then a little harder.

He loved marking his boys up, making it clear with hickeys in very visible places that these two were his, and his alone. Didn't matter if people wondered when they smelled the same Alpha on both Omegas, or if they saw all three of them together in public, acting like a polyamorous trio. Which, essentially, they were. Just all equally devoted to each other, willing and ready and absorbed in to each other. Oh, what a change. Oh, how lucky Graves was. The beauty of it all. The luck. The skill and practice it had taken to reach this careful, well done balance. 

His teeth sank sharper into Newt's shoulder, who whimpered in pain, thrusting the wand harder into Credence, who squirmed against his cuffs, wanting to reach out, to play too, to touch. But Graves had also figured out that Credence liked being taken care of by both of them, and also had a slight streak of exhibitionism in him. Good, so good. Especially considering Newt liked to watch Credence come undone, and Graves liked to drive them both crazy while satisfying himself, and them as well. Balanced. So carefully balanced. 

"Brace yourself against the headboard," he ordered of Newt, who quickly obeyed, cuffed hands leaving the wand in Credence and going to balance his weight carefully against the sturdy metal frame of the headboard. He knew what was coming next, even as Graves got himself into position, slowly beginning to lap at the lubricant leaking from Newt's needy entrance, tongue gracing it so lightly that Newt whimpered, needing more satisfaction than that. And poor Credence had none at all. 

Slowly, Graves began to eat Newt out, tongue gaining pressure, pace, until Newt was gasping, hips twisting and rocking back against Graves to find the perfect angles and just right pleasure, and Credence whined solidly underneath Newt, looking up at him as he could feel the waves of arousal and pleasure gracing the connection between the three of them. 

Eventually, Graves pulled back, licking his lips clean, and lined himself up, pushing directly into Newt with a plumped, persistent cock that was more than ready to join the party. Newt's mouth dropped open, a quiet moan in the back of his throat, and Graves cursed softly, forcing himself to be still. After all, Credence was being neglected.

"What do you want, pretty boy?" Graves asked, looking past Newt to Credence, locking eyes with the whining boy. "Do you want Daddy to fuck Newt on top of you, make him come all over that pretty face of yours? Or are you too impatient to wait? Do you want Daddy's cock all to yourself?" 

Credence stuttered and stumbled his way through a few sounds and syllables, before finally words came out. "I...I want you to make him come on me." 

Graves tsked, shaking his head. "That's not how you address me, or ask. Try again, Credence." 

"I..." He hesitated, squirming underneath them both, and Graves gave Newt's hip a light swat as the Omega tried to rock back against him, too eager. The motion stopped immediately. 

Finally, Credence looked up at Graves with his Bambi eyes, and said in the sweetest voice, "Please fuck Newt until he comes on me, Daddy." 

Graves smiled, victorious, feeling indulgent, and rolled his hips into Newt, who gasped again. "Good boy. You're both such good boys."

A few slow rolls of his hips turned into an even, steady pace, and then suddenly a fast, frenzied fucking, Newt gasping and moaning and trying to keep up, Credence watching him with dazed, idolatrous eyes, Graves pushing in and in and in, one hand pumping Newt off--it only took a minute for Newt to spurt over Credence's chest and neck, and Graves helped aim it as best he could so a few stripes landed across that lush mouth. There was little hotter than the sight of Credence's cherry red, nearly bruised lips coated in a layer of thick come from Newt. Or Graves, Graves wasn't picky. 

And good boy, he left it there, didn't try to wipe any off or clean himself up even with his limited movement, simply staring at Newt's changing face as Graves kept going, fucking him quickly as his own orgasm built into a crescendo that finally peaked, the Alpha spilling into Newt, no knot forming because he wasn't in rut, the Omegas far from a heat.  

"Fuck," Graves muttered, feeling Newt's muscles flutter and clench around his softening, sensitive cock, and suddenly, his hand slid up to Newt's throat, pulling the Omega up onto just his knees, his body pressed back against Graves's as Graves stroked sticky fingers along Newt's throat, murmuring praise to him. Newt nearly melted in his arms, under his touch, but Credence was still watching them both. Still waiting. 

"Such a patient boy," Graves breathed, just loud enough for them both to hear, though it was said in Newt's ear. "We should reward him, don't you think?"

"Oh yes," Newt panted out, breathing a touch quick from his abrupt orgasm. "What would you like me to do to him, Master?" 

Graves hummed in consideration, watching Credence and trying to anticipate what would be the best present for him in return for all this. That red ribbon around his throat still looked so deliciously cute. 

Though, really. Credence himself ran the gamut from adorable to pitiable to fiery hot, very often all within a short span of time. 

He whispered instructions in Newt's ear and pulled back from him, letting Newt sit back on his heels again and start teasing Credence with the dildo. Meanwhile, Graves slid out from behind Newt, and moved so he could lie beside Credence, kissing him deeply for a moment before he shifted down, and began to suck him off. Credence's cock was hard in his mouth, hot and heavy against his tongue, and Graves provided suction, hollowing out his cheeks and moving his head up and down as Newt teased Credence's entrance. 

The poor boy lasted no time at all, and soon enough Graves was swallowing a mouthful of come, wiping his lips with the heel of his hand. "Good boy, coming for Daddy so well," he praised, and Credence flushed beautifully, shyness taking hold again. Newt grinned delightedly at Graves when Graves turned to him, and the Alpha rewarded him with a hand gently stroking down the side of his cheek. 

"So," he asked after a minute, looking at both Omegas, "what do you have planned for Christmas?"


End file.
